


In one piece

by Empty_world



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Mass Effect 3, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_world/pseuds/Empty_world





	

Everything was agonising, what was wrong with her?  
She opened her eyes, but it was still pitch black.  
The smell of burning and death flooded her only sense, clogging her nose from anything else.  
Her ears could only hear the screams of the thousands. 

But what happened? She was on Eden prime, surely the mission hadn't been a complete failure.  
Fatigue swept over her body and she was forced to endure the visions of death and suffering over and over as her body attempted to repair itself yet again.

"Shepard?"

...Who was that? It felt familiar to her, opening her bottle green eyes, still a little cloudy but better than before.

There was a Turian grasping her hand, staring at her intently. Should she know him? was he a doctor? those ice blue eyes captured her in a trance as his silky familiar voice swept over her. 

"Hey you, I know i said to just come back. I meant in one piece" there was pain in his eyes, but also happiness.  
His eyes scanned her face for some reaction, she stiffened when she saw the pain in his eyes increase.

Her throat was day and she stuttered upon her words, but she needed to ask him, she had to.

" S,Sorry. I feel like i know y..you, it's just uh...I don't..." her brows furrowed and he lips curled down, she could feel his whole body tensing now as he sucked in a harsh sharp breath.

His eyes softened after what felt like an eternity,

"Shepard, its me. It's Garrus. Do you know where you are?"

 

That name....sounded familiar. 

Of course she knew where she was though, she had obviously been injured here on Eden Prime...she looked around, a hospital...she was in a hospital

Her eyes searched the window at the opposite end of the room, she needed to see out. She grabbed at the bed to pull herself up...her hand didn't react...lying there limp she could only look straight back at him.

She could feel the pain and anger building in her body, the machines around her erupted into a cacophony of noise, the Turian was grabbing at her shoulders, shouting at her to calm herself. She couldn't hear him, not over the pulsing of the blood in her ears, the screams of the fallen and then... she was back in the room again.

A Salarian doctor was there now, datapad at the ready...studying her.

"Ah Shepard awake. Good. Need to access you now. Don't try to move. Injures severe. Will discuss if you stay calm."

She looked him over, looked at the sheet that covered her body, the sheer mass of tubes that were connected alarmed her greatly, she turned to look at him again and gave him a quick curt nod.

"Shepard, both legs broken and several vertebrae. Fractured skull, detached liver and brain bleed. Extremely lucky to be a live, though tough to kill. Need rest. Will sedate now"

Just as she began to object she was drifting under again, sleep captured her, she could feel warmth around her, no pain.  
Just warmth.

Her mouth felt like the Sahara as se started to come around, the Turian and Salarian were there again, she grabbed at him as best she could, practically begging for water. He obliged instantly without question.

Something about him made her feel more relaxed, he helped her guzzle three or was it four glasses of water before she rested her head back down exhausted. She looked him over, his exhaustion nearly mirroring her own.

Something caught her nose, a sent that was starting to surround her. Her eyes honed in on the Turian...it was him.  
She beckoned him to come closer, his eyes lit up. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sent that was radiating from him.  
She knew that smell...that warm metallic smell...he smelt like gun oil and metal. She recognised that smell almost completely...but where and why.

The Turian seemed happy at least, his ice blue eyes were all she could focus on as his mandibles split into a grin.

"erm, doctor...sorry I don't know your name..."

"hmm, amnesia worse than expected. Will have to observe to make sure it isn't permanent...need another scan. Solus, Mordin.  
Doctor Mordin Solus."

She paused, the breath hitching in her throat, something was happening...she could see him in a lab....aboard a ship...he was singing. Singing as he went about his tests, smiling at her every so often.

"I...I think I know you"

The Salarian, no Dr.Solus smiled at her, "Yes Shepard, you do. Worked together for a while now. Good friend. Good Commander."

The room went black, her stomach pitted...

"Its your choice commander..." Then there was only pain.

She came around again, the Turian, no Garrus and Dr.Solus were not there.  
Someone was, Hackett...why was the Admiral here?  
He caught her gaze and sat up, staring intently at her. She tried to lift herself up, he quickly rushed over and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Don't get up Shepard, you're still injured, still pretty bad" his eyes were sympathetic, he was looking much older than she last remembered... what had happened...what year was it?

"Sir, Admiral Hackett, what year is it? What has happened? What happened on Eden Prime?"

"...the last thing you remember was Eden Prime!?" the horror evident across his face.

"yes...why what has happened? why will no-one tell me? how long has it been? did we stop Saren?"  
She was panicking now, the monitors were going crazy again.  
Garrus ran in, instantly clutching her hand, smoothing her hair back with his other and stared straight into her eyes...

Something inside her snapped.

Her mind flooded with images, the last four years flickering....

Saren...

Collectors...

Tali....Kasumi...Grunt...

Cerberus......Arahot 

Earth. Palaven. Thessia. 

Garrus...the night before the final assault. 

She loved him, she had always loved him...he heart swelled as the tears fell from her eyes.

It was over. It was finished, no more pain, no more death, no more.

Her eyes captured his, the love that she could see across his face, he knew she was back with him.

"Garrus..." she whispered

His whole body relaxed as he let out a soft keen.

" Garrus...I love you, I love you so much" the words wouldn't stop, they flowed over and over and over until she felt his lips on hers once again.


End file.
